A Father's Correction
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Seth Rollins' bratty ways have gone on far too long unchecked and Hunter did nothing until Seth took it one step too far. Also includes an " electric razor" since that's what we're calling them nowadays. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


A Father's Correction

" I'm sick and tired of this Hunter."

Randy placed his hands on his hips and paced the makeshift office for the authority.

" Randy just calm down. It's only a match." Hunter tried to reason.

" Only a match? It's a match that I didn't ask for nor do I belong in. I'm sick and tired of cleaning up Seth's mess." Randy was quickly losing his cool and becoming irate at how Triple H as of late seem to bend to Seth's every whim and fancy.

" But Randy you know that Seth's still upset from what happened to him last night. He's not mentally ready to fight in a match tonight." Hunter tried to argue.

Randy however stared at him as if he was crazy. " Not mentally ready? Are you fucking kidding me Hunter? All that happened to him last night was that Dean Ambrose got some paint on his suit. I can't believe this shit." Randy spun around and slammed his right fist into the wall breaking the plaster.

" Randy!" Hunter stepped forward to look at Randy's fist but he pushed him away.

" Nah, I got it." Randy said brushing him off as he dusted the white powder off his knuckles. " Don't pretend that you care. The only person that you care about nowadays is Seth."

" Randy now you that's not ..." Hunter never finished his sentence as Seth barged into the room.

" Hunter!" Seth marched up to him. " I couldn't get that green paint out of my suit jacket. That little shit Dean Ambrose should pay for that. It was Armani!"

" It's okay." Hunter placed one hand on Seth's shoulder. " I'll get you a new suit okay? Custom fitted. Would you like that?"

Seth pouted while he contemplated the offer. " I guess. Can I get it trimmed in silk?" His brown eyes soft and pleading with Hunter.

" Sure," Hunter replied without hesitation. " Anything you want."

" Anything you want Seth." Randy mocked. " You two are sickening." He looked over at Seth. " I'm tired of having to clean up your mess. You need to fight your own battles for once."

Seth was immediately offended. " Fuck you Orton. I do fight my own battles. Nobody asked for your help."

" Oh really? Then tell me why is that Kane and I have to fight Dean and John again tonight? We don't have any beef with them but you do."

" Haven't you been listening? My suit is ruined." Seth flipped his hair over his shoulder. " Hunter, I don't like the way that Randy's talking to me." Seth placed his hands on his hips and looked at Triple H expectantly.

Hunter was starting to get a headache from all of the bickering between the two of them. " Randy just go and get ready for your match, okay?"

Randy glared at him. " I'm getting sick and tired of this shit Hunter." He warned. As he reached the door with his hand on the knob he looked at Seth. " By the way, everyone knows that wasn't an electric razor in your briefcase." He grinned as Seth's bearded cheeks turned red and went through the door laughing.

" Do you hear how he speaks to me?" Seth yelled angrily. " I get no respect around here. Not from Randy. Not from Kane. Those two washed up has beens are just jealous that I'm the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion and that they can barely lace up my boots."

" Now Seth, take it easy." Hunter went over to the door and locked it. Maybe Randy was right in a way. Seth's ego was becoming rather big lately. " Randy has been champion more times than you have."

" So what are you trying to say?" Seth's eyes narrowed. " Are you taking his side over mine?"

" I'm not taking anyone's side," Hunter tried to reassure him. " I'm just pointing out that Randy is on your level and that he has been champion." Hunter turned his back to Seth. " And not just talking about it." He said under his breath.

Suddenly Hunter found himself stumbling forward. His hands barely reaching out in time to stop his face from smacking into the wall. Every man has his breaking point and Hunter had reached his. " Did you just push me?"

Seth didn't look apologetic in the least. " I heard what you said."

Hunter walked towards him slowly. He stopped when he was right in front of Seth. Toe to toe. " You're becoming a bit too big for your boots."

Seth smirked. " They seem to fit me quite fine. Maybe I'll try on yours next."

It sounded as if a pistol had gone off when Hunter slapped Seth across his face. Seth staggered backwards until his legs butted the couch. He was holding his left jaw and staring at Hunter in disbelief. " You hit me."

Hunter didn't acknowledge him as he sat on the couch. He started to unbutton his cuffs. " Your attitude is going to be your downfall." He stated matter-of-factly.

" I don't have an attitude," Seth countered. " You just hit me for no reason." He whined.

" I'm gonna give you something to complain about." Before Seth could react, Hunter grabbed his shirt and pulled him down across his lap.

He placed his left forearm heavily across the back of Seth's neck while his right hand grasped Seth's butt firmly through his black dress pants.

" What the fuck are you doing Hunter?" Seth tried to move but his neck was pinned at a painful angle against the forearm of the couch.

" I've been treating you like a son since you split from the shield but apparently you've let my kindness go to your head." Hunter smoothed his hand over Seth's pert ass trying to keep his mind focused. " So I guess you could call this a father's correction." Hunter raised his hand.

" A what?" Seth sounded almost afraid.

He yelped when Hunter brought his hand down firmly on his ass. He felt the sting of the smack zipping right through his body. " What the fuck? Are you seriously hitting me?"

Seth squirmed against Hunter's hips but to no avail another smack came down on him. " Fuck! Hunter stop it or I will tell Stephanie."

Hunter grinned. " So you're gonna tell Steph, huh?" Two more smacks came down in quick successions and Seth bit the couch to muffle his cries. " You think I care?" He smacked Seth's left cheek extra hard and the younger man couldn't help but to cry out loudly this time.

" Raise your hips." Hunter commanded. Seth did as he was told and arched his hips up from Hunter's lap. With one hand he undid Seth's belt and unzipped his pants. Then in one swift movement he hooked his fingers underneath the waistband at the back of the pants and pulled them down to the middle of his thighs taking his underwear along with them.

Hunter wasn't aware that he had been holding his breath until he heard himself exhale. Seth had a beautiful ass. He hadn't seen one this perfect since Shawn's. It was a bit bigger than he thought it was and it was perfectly rounded and golden except for the red marks across it thanks to the spanking. " Okay back down." He couldn't help but to notice how silent Seth had become and how complient he was. When Seth settled back down Hunter could then feel Seth's half hard cock pressing against his inner thigh. He was getting turned on by this. The bastard.

Hunter took his time running his hand all over Seth's bare ass. His skin was so soft and smooth. His ass muscles firm. All of that crossfit had really paid off. He cupped the bottom of Seth's left ass cheek giving it a not so subtle squeeze before smacking it hard. Seth whimpered into the couch. If he really wanted to stop this, he could, Hunter thought. His arm wasn't even resting against the back of his neck anymore. He brought his hand back down and smacked the right one this time, taking perverse pleasure in watching it bounce before it settled back down. Damn Seth for getting turned on while he was trying to punish him. He gave the cheek that he just smacked a nice long squeeze and then he could feel Seth's cock poking him in his thigh.

" You're enjoying this a bit too much." Hunter's voice low and doing a poor job of hiding his own arousal.

" No you're right." Seth said holding his head up a bit. " I've been a bit of a douche." His voice trailed off for a bit. " And I still might be." His voice sounded hopeful.

Hunter took the hint. He slapped Seth's ass hard repeatedly for the next few minutes. Seth's cries and moans were getting to him. He could feel his member hard and trapped against his thigh and material of his pants. Fuck. How did he get himself into such predicaments?

He had stopped hitting Seth and was absent mindedly soothing his stinging ass cheeks with his palm as he looked around the room for something else. His eyes caught the Money In The Bank briefcase that was propped up against the other side of the couch. He leaned over Seth and picked the case up by its handle placing it next to him on the couch.

Seth held his head up and looked behind him to see what his boss was up to. His eyes opened wide when he saw Hunter fingering the locks. " Hunter please."

He saw the embarrassment all over Seth's face. He had also figured that it wasn't really an electric razor inside of Seth's briefcase. He smiled at him. " I'm just gonna take a little look. That's all."

He quickly snapped opened the case. His smile quickly vanished and he was utterly bewildered as he pulled out the object. It was a large purple dildo that had to be at least a foot in length. He spotted something else in the case. He pulled out a full sized bottle of lubrication.

Seth was humiliated. Hunter could see the fear of his secret being exposed having zapped all of the confidence out of the young man instantly. " I know that you have some big dreams Seth but this," Hunter gazed at the dildo in wonderment. " This is completely unexpected."

Seth looked down at the floor. " I should go." He spoked softly as he reached to pull back up his pants.

" No, don't." Hunter gently pushed Seth's hands away from his thighs.

He placed his fingers gently underneath Seth's bearded chin pushing it upwards. Seth got the hint and rose up to a sitting position. Hunter couldn't help but to look at him. Seth had a beautiful body and his half hard cock was exposed to him, looking quite tempting. He hardly noticed Seth hooking an arm around his neck. He barely managed to tear his eyes away as Seth's head came closer to him own. His lips parting automatically just before Seth kissed him. His eyes closing as Seth's lips pressed against his own. One hand firmly on Seth's ass, while the other went around Seth's back. This feels too fucking good, he thought as Seth's tongue easily slid into his mouth.

The hand on Seth's ass moved over to the center. His fingers sliding between the crack moving slowly down to Seth's entrance. Hunter's index finger lightly pressed against it as Seth lightly sucked on his tongue. He felt around for the bottle of lubrication next to him. Using both hands he flipped opened the lid and squirted the gel all over his index and middle fingers. He figured that at least half of the gel ended up on the floor because he couldn't see what he was doing.

He pressed his now lubricated index finger back against Seth's entrance and he moaned as he pushed it in up to the first knuckle. " You like that huh?" He teased as Seth grazed his lips with a kiss. He pushed in further. Seth moaned a bit louder and Hunter smirked. " I can tell that you do."

Seth sighed. " You talk too much." He cut off further conversation by kissing Hunter hard. However the older man didn't seem to care much as he was now fucking Seth with one finger. Inside his ass was hot and tight. Hunter had forgotten the last the time that he had been inside an ass that wonderful and eager. He worked a second finger into him and this time Seth cursed softly but didn't move.

He felt eager hands pawing at his dick through his pants. Hands that were rubbing and examining his length. Seth gave the head a squeeze through his pants and then his hands moved back up a few inches and started unbuckling Hunter's belt.

Hunter broke the kiss and picked up the huge purple dildo. It had to be around a foot long. He applied some of the lube quite liberally to it.

" Fuck." Seth had reached down into his opened pants had pulled out his hard shaft. Seth was eyeing it appreciatively as he ran his hand up and down it. When Seth pressed a kiss to it, it was now his turn to groan. Seth kissed from the base of his shaft up to the head while Hunter pressed the dildo against Seth's prepared entrance.

When Seth sucked the head of his cock into that smart mouth he nearly bit off his own bottom lip. Seth's mouth felt so good. It was warm and wet and his tongue was already lapping at the slit, tasting his precum. Hunter pushed the head of the purple dildo into Seth and he moaned against his cock sending vibrations down his spine.

He slowly worked the monster cock into Seth as the man took more of him into his mouth. Such pretty little lips wrapped around his cock made such a beautiful sight.

" That's right Seth. Suck me." Seth's tongue traced the vein underneath Hunter's dick and the Chief Operations Officer hissed as he closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back against the couch. He started to fuck Seth with the dildo, trying to maintain a steady rhythm.

God, this kid was talented and it wasn't just in the ring. Seth slurped and sucked on his cock as if it was the best tasting thing that he ever had in his mouth. Hunter opened his eyes and watched amazed as Seth's ass easily took the dildo without too much resistence. Seth was on his knees with his ass arched up in the air and his face in Hunter's lap sucking cock as if his life depended on it.

He watched as Seth's hand reached underneath and took ahold his own cock and started to stroke himself. Seth was fully hard and Hunter could see the precum running down the side. The kid had to be turned on beyond belief. Hunter then had another bright idea.

He took the dildo out of Seth and tossed it on the ground. Seth paused and looked up at him questioningly. Hunter pulled Seth's arms and he got the hint. He pulled off his pants and underwear completely dropping them carelessly on the floor. Seth then straddled Hunter's lap and positioned himself over the saliva slicked dick. Hunter held Seth's narrow hips and brought him down on to it. Both of them moaned loudly as Hunter's cock sank into Seth's tight heat. Being inside Seth felt so fucking good. There was no other way to describe it. As soon as Seth had taken it all, Hunter started to move his hips against Seth's ass. The sound of his balls slapping against Seth's glorious ass filled the room. Seth leaned in and started to kiss him once more. Hunter couldn't believe that he was actually fucking Seth in his office. He always thought that Seth was attractive with his expressive brown eyes and bi-coloured hair but he never thought that it would get this far.

" You feel so good Hunter." Seth mumbled against his lips. Hunter enjoyed seeing the flush on Seth's skin, knowing that he had caused it. His hands squeezing Seth's golden mounds as he pistoned up into him. He could feel his balls tightening already. He was going to cum soon.

" Oh fuck, Hunter." He watched in fascination as Seth jerked his cock quickly. Every thing that Seth did always looked so damn good just because he was the one doing them. That was one of the reasons that he asked Seth to join the authority. He had all of the skill in the world to be the next great star.

" Come for me Seth," he ordered as his own dick was starting to throb. Seth started bouncing his ass extra hard against Hunter's hips.

" Shit, I'm cumming." Seth gasped and threw his head back as his cum spurted out of cock landing on both his and Hunter's shirts.

Seth's ass clenched down on him extra tight practically forcing Hunter's climax. He moaned and dugged his fingers into Seth's hips as he came in his ass. He could feel his entire body tingling as he came, even down to his toes. That was fucking amazing, he thought to himself as he tried to catch his breath. He felt Seth's fingers combing through his short blonde hair and then a quick kiss on his lips that he promptly returned.

Hunter opened his eyes and looked at him. He looked so damn gorgeous just sitting on his lap with his dick still inside of him and his eyes hazed with endorphins. Seth gave him a lazy smile and kissed again.

Hunter pushed some of Rollins' hair back off his face. " So are you going to stop causing problems now?"

Seth smirked knowingly. " If this is the sort of punishment that I can expect, I'm going to raise hell in this place. Stone Cold won't have anything on me by the time that I'm finished."

All Hunter could do was chuckle and playfully smack Seth's ass. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>AN: I can't believe that I just wrote a story about Triple H fucking Seth with a dildo. But in my defense WWE did make Seth a huge dildo ( did you hear how loud that thing was) carrying slut on RAW, so this story is practically canon :) Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
